1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to manually operable, multi-functional or multi-directional control devices such as joystick controls or the equivalent for controlling variables in electrical apparatus such as video games, exercise equipment, computers and machinery. The invention particularly relates to those controllers which require gross muscle movements by the user to control video games thereby providing a stimulating environment for exercise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to use exercise equipment to control video games in an effort to stimulate the user to exercise on a regular basis and for more prolonged periods by providing the user with a fun and challenging exercise environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,958 for a Manually Held Tilt Sensitive Non-Joystick Control Box shows a video game playing system with gravity switches contained within the system housing. The switches, which control the video game input, are responsive to changes in attitude of the box relative to the neutral position. The neutral position for this apparatus is the plane whose perpendicular is in the direction of the gravitational pull of the earth. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,172 for a Computer Control Apparatus Including A Gravity Referenced Inclinometer contains a gravity switch which requires the same plane as a neutral position. The same can be said of U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,223 for an Electronic Game Controller, U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,655 for a Computer Input Device Using An Orientation Sensor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,011 for a Freestanding Multi-directional Electrical Control Device, U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,488 for a Pistol Grip Controller, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,642 for a Potentiometer Joystick.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,669 for an Electrical Signal Mechanism Actuated in Response To Rotation About Any Of Three Axes discloses pairs of opposed gravity switches. Angular acceleration of the member to which the switches are attached cause both switches in a pair of to close. The unit depends on the gravitational pull of the earth to ensure that at least one switch in a pair is open when the member is not in rotation.
The use of foot actuated controllers is also well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,584 and its Continuation-In-Part U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,261 for a Foot-Actuated Computer Game Controller Serving As A Joystick discloses the use of hand and foot actuated pressure or proximity switches to provide user input to a video game. The user can orient the switches about the floor and walls of a room to provide for an exercise workout while she plays the video game. These switches are normally in an open circuit position which relays an Off signal to the video game controller. When struck or approached the switches move to a closed circuit position thereby relaying an On signal to the video game controller. The system has an optional hand held controller with weights attached. The hand controller is responsive to selective manual actuation of what are typically push-button switches. U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,789 also discloses a foot actuated video game system in which a pressure switch is normally in an open or Off position and is closed by stepping on the switch, sending an On signal to the video game controller. A similar method is used in U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,488 for a Step-On Tune Tone Scale Play Device, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,702 for a Jogging Game.